<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Blues by SilentWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607183">Seven Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater'>SilentWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Love Story, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>所以，海魔女选择相信海皇，苏兰特选择……一生一世追随朱利安，这是千百年前就写下的相遇，是兜兜转转都会回到的原点，是只要目光交汇就能闪烁的光。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Poseidon/Siren Sorrento | Julian Solo/Siren Sorrento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苏兰特醒来的时候，满天清光透过薄纱窗帘照向他尚且困倦的眼帘，然后他听到门外传来一阵阵匆促的脚步声，离开海界的日子并没有过去多久，他甚至时常会怀疑着，是否睁开眼睛的时刻又会看到如天色一般摇曳动人的海洋，而他们也仍然活着。<br/>雕花繁复的墙顶如同雪白纯洁的天堂，远远华丽于古老的神殿，反复提醒着他此刻的苏兰特的身份只是一个最为普通的音乐学院的学生，那些神话都只是传说中的故事而已。<br/>他在柔软似怀抱的床上沉默了五分钟，就必须抛开不切实际的妄想，坐起身来迅速仔细的整理好仪表，然后打开房门——<br/>朱利安·梭罗走过他的面前，所有的光线都汇聚在他的身上，是耀眼的太阳，是辉煌的神祇，纤末毫微的心情都被照的分寸毕现。<br/>然后朱利安手掌的温度包覆住他的掌心，通往会议大厅的路不短不长，在松开手的那瞬间，苏兰特听到自己的心跳从剧烈的跃动平复为稳定的声音，他心领神会的拉开大门，俯首做出了邀请的姿势。<br/>朱利安·梭罗迎着无数人的目光走上记者发布会的舞台，少年面庞上残存的天真轮廓慢慢的消逝，眉眼已经开始闪烁出锋利的刃光，柔软的睫毛稍稍一扇就能掀起震撼世界的海啸。<br/>深邃如海的目光扫过台下密密麻麻的座位，所有的脸都被闪光灯照耀成五官模糊的样子，只有站在最远处的苏兰特的一分一毫都无比清晰，那双漂亮的红色眼眸也恰好与他的视线交错融汇。<br/>朱利安笑了起来，继而对着不间断的镜头开始宣布梭罗家接下来的各项计划，重中之重是为了帮助世界各地在水灾中受到伤害的人，将会启动一系列援助计划，而作为家主的自己也将亲自前往各地致以关怀。<br/>苏兰特听到最后一句时稍稍偏移视线，看到自门扉的缝隙中划过一缕海蓝色的发丝，带着隐隐绰绰的金光消失了。</p><p>而在数个小时前的夜晚——<br/>被大雨冲刷过的天地萧条清明，苏兰特走过梭罗宅邸的庭院，就听到了风吹动树叶的瑟瑟声响里混进的脚步声，他转过身去正见到加隆自草木繁盛的阴影处走了出来，冰冷的月光照亮他尚显苍白的脸。<br/>苏兰特呼吸微微一窒，他沉默片刻后开口道：“你还活着。”<br/>加隆对他奇怪的招呼不做任何介意的反应，只是微微颔首后就走进灯火辉煌的大厅，他的身后拉出长长的影子，在水晶吊灯的映照下变得分散而虚幻。<br/>苏兰特扬起头来看向朱利安的书房窗口透出亮如白昼的光来，长长的夜如同永不结束的乐章看不到结尾，他低头看向自己的手，指尖被风吹得一片冰凉，像是少了些什么似的，在海界征战的时光并没有过去多久，却仿佛已经是前生的事情了。<br/>似是过了很久很久，加隆终于重新出现在他的视野里，苏兰特眉目微沉：“我刚刚都来不及问你，来到这里是为了什么？”<br/>“你真心要阻拦我，就不必乖乖的等到现在。”加隆伸手邀他走向稍稍远的地方：“我今天来的目的有两个，其一是为了告诉朱利安这个小家伙，梭罗家在大海中心还有一个秘密的宝藏，被称做Seven Blues——七海之主，是海皇的领域，亦是意味着梭罗家的雄心。”<br/>苏兰特眼眸闪烁，安静的继续听加隆说下去：“这个宝藏是梭罗家族命运的源头，波塞冬之所以会选定梭罗家的孩子作为人间体，是因为梭罗先祖曾与海皇有过交易——他奉献后代的肉身为海皇所用，海皇佑他千秋万代永为海上霸主，而在‘Seven Blues’就保存着这份契约的原本。”<br/>苏兰特听得神驰目眩，犹疑着摇摇头：“你……告诉他这些是为了什么？”<br/>“他虽然已经失去了成为海皇时期的回忆，但是对于如今的情况他却隐隐约约的意识到，这是与他息息相关之事，所以我告诉朱利安这场海啸的起因并非只是简单的天灾，所以他再三考虑后决定前往寻找这个传说中的圣地……”<br/>“他已经回归到从前平静的生活。”苏兰特摇摇头：“你不应该让他再卷入这样的危险里……”<br/>“你大可以怀疑这是我又一次的阴谋诡计，那你便可以名正言顺的一路跟随去保护他。”加隆靠上石制的围墙，换过稍微轻松些的站姿：“只是我明白，你真正担忧的事情是让他知道你的真实身份，担忧当他知道整件灾难与你的牵连后，会让你的伪装无所遁形。”<br/>“你这样满手血腥的人，居然还懂得爱人的心情，当真是不可思议。”<br/>这句话却让加隆的眉目都沉沉的降落下来，比海水更寒冷更刺骨的血液自周身蔓延，涌过眼底时已经无法再化成激烈的情绪，他露出似是不会再痛，也不会再受伤般的冰凉笑意：“我明白，我当然很明白。”<br/>他的骨骼中又开始叫嚣起分离崩析的痛喊，十三年的时光如冰冷的长剑牢牢钉死在了灵魂的深处，早已与自己活成一体，终究是跟着所有甜美或者痛苦的回忆一起生生的长成好不了的伤口：“你方才问我为何还活着，那是因为我还不能死，我还要代替他去找到他真正想要的东西。”<br/>“苏兰特，不要试图欺骗自己，不要试图欺骗任何人，一个谎言需要无数谎言为之结网，然而全是破绽，一个不小心即处处漏洞继而一并粉碎。”加隆伸出手来，展出璀璨流丽的金色长笛：“选择在你自己的手里，该如何做都由你决定。”<br/>苏兰特一时踟躇，没有立刻伸手去接过来：“那你的第二件事情又是什么？”<br/>“朱利安是个好孩子，因此我可以预料到他会做出什么样的选择，作为他名义上的长辈，多少也应该给他一些必要的建议。”加隆大踏步的转身离去，反手将长笛抛出一道如流星般炫目的弧线：“只要自己足够强大，方能保护更多的人。”</p><p>果不其然在发布会结束后的慈善晚宴上，朱利安就向苏兰特提出了将要出海远行的事宜，苏兰特看向他眼底翻腾不息的浓烈笑意，忽而心念一动，他问朱利安：“你可有什么喜欢的音乐家？”<br/>朱利安似是顾左右而言他：“我记得与你同乡的也有很多著名的音乐家……比方说沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，他也曾谱过以长笛演奏的乐曲，颇为世人称道。”<br/>苏兰特心意明了，他对着朱利安打了个手势，接着走到台上迎向满场的衣香鬓影、觥筹交错，从容奏出一曲《莫扎特D大调第二长笛协奏曲》。<br/>指尖翻飞如蝶翼，在熟稔成身体一部分的笛子上奏响的是适合盛宴的音乐，然而闭上眼的少年在一片透过眼睑的光影里，所看到的却是与朱利安初相遇时的回忆。<br/>黄昏如血色涂满整片天空，海洋也被染成浓稠的油画，缓慢流动如同岩浆滚烫灼目。<br/>苏兰特身披鳞衣，自光辉灿烂的海面升起，缓缓站在了嶙峋礁石中，其时朱利安的眼中已经慢慢觉醒出神明意识业的痕迹，然而苏兰特在他眼中所见到的不止是王者的威严，还有着更缠绵细密的情致。<br/>那一眼并不止是海皇望向海魔女，亦是朱利安望向了苏兰特。<br/>然而这段回忆跟随着灵魂封印亦一同消失殆尽，想到此节，苏兰特在朱利安看不见的地方稍稍的调整过并不愿露出的沮丧情绪，<br/>然后他转过几圈走向仍站在原处的朱利安，尚陶醉在余韵不绝的乐声里的少爷感受到了他的接近，端起酒朝着苏兰特的方向露出了曾让他怀念无数次的表情来，所有感情的开始都源于最初的一眼所奠定的基调，都包含着最私心里纯粹又不纯粹的东西。<br/>笙歌散尽的大厅里，半醉的朱利安拉过被灌得稀里糊涂的苏兰特：“我方才同你说的梭罗家的隐藏宝藏，你要不要和我一起去找找看？”<br/>“大海茫茫，那会在哪里。”苏兰特声音有些微微的颤抖，说不清是源于疲惫还是因为什么原因，他转头看着朱利安被熏得一片暖意的脸：“这条路是很危险的……”<br/>朱利安难得露出阑珊神色：“危险你便不想去了？”<br/>几乎人生一片坦途的天之骄子善于释放情绪，更善于将合适的态度用在恰到好处的地方，苏兰特摇摇头：“因为这条路很危险，所以我一定会跟着你去。”<br/>在诞生之时，彼此都已注定了与海洋相生相伴，命运如潮水般翻涌不息，流动的水会走过地球的每个角落，然后终有一日会相遇。<br/>朱利安畅怀的笑起来，空空荡荡的大厅里被两人此刻浓烈而没有说出口的情意涨满，于是朱利安张开手臂抱起苏兰特，接连转上好几个圈，五光十色的灯火从四面八方照射下来，转到间所有的视野照成浑噩虚幻的天海交融。</p><p>出海的日期选在了一周以后，筹备事宜向来繁琐细碎，两人在无事之时往往会忙里偷闲的逃往梭罗宅附近的海滩，看起起伏伏的海浪一遍又一遍洗刷过细沙，将原本浮浮沉沉的心境也洗的宽阔起来。<br/>他们的话题转过各处，不免的也要转到加隆身上，苏兰特试探的提问几句，朱利安便调侃起来直说着那晚加隆也提到门外驻守的那个少年看起来颇为可靠，难道你们两人早就私下相识，还偏偏装模作样的与自己寻起开心来。<br/>苏兰特沉默了一下，才说道：“我只是觉得他与那些常出入你家的人看起来都不一样，是而显得非常特别。”<br/>此番话并没有否认什么，也没有承认什么，苏兰特想着自己终也懂得了狡猾的意义，即使有朝一日朱利安回忆起一切，也不能怪责于自己的行为是欺骗。<br/>朱利安开始说道：“小时候我就知道，梭罗家与其他商人的家庭是不一样的。父亲常说生命源自大海，终有一日也将都归于大海，尤其对于我们家——依靠海洋为生的人来说，更加要牢牢铭记。所以梭罗家从不拜服任何神明，只信仰海皇波塞冬。”<br/>听到这句话时，苏兰特扬起眸来，在朱利安的表情里无法读出与那段隐秘过往有关的内容，他点头应和着：“海皇也一定在保佑着你们。”<br/>朱利安笑着揉他紫色的头发，像是在把玩细腻的紫色丝绸般轻拢慢捻，过会继续说着：“加隆第一次出现在我面前的时候，我只有三岁，当然这些事情都是他后来才陆陆续续告之于我，当年的我根本都没什么印象。”<br/>“加隆说自己是海皇的使者，来此的目的是为了有朝一日，当我获得无上的地位与荣耀时行辅佐之则，其实我至今还是不太明白，为何父亲在听到这句话时居然露出了悲哀的表情来，或许他是觉得这份责任太过沉重，对于当时什么都不懂的我来说，未免太遥远，也太困难了些。”<br/>苏兰特只有笑着点了点头，示意自己听的很认真，朱利安说：“加隆的来历与过去全都是谜，小时候的我也没有细想过到底是为什么，只想着也许是因为他的身份神秘才不好拥有过多的自我，但是一个人类，又怎么可能真正的毫无从前呢？”<br/>“后来我越发成长，他出现的几率也逐渐稀少，然而我却可以感受到，每次他看着我的眼睛里都有很多其他的东西，他似乎在看一面镜子，但我从不知道在我这面镜子里他想看到的究竟是什么。”<br/>苏兰特说道：“任何人都会有只属于自己的秘密，然而任何人都无法真正的随心所欲，总会要面对无能为力的时刻。”<br/>说起这句话时，苏兰特倏地想起了还在海界时的回忆，原本作为圣斗士候补生训练的艾尔扎克因为海底的漩涡而坠入了命定的北冰洋柱下，他睁开眼的第一刻看到的正是加隆的脸，在听到自我介绍之时，少年人丰富异常的表情也让另外跟随的五人都生出了强烈的好奇来。<br/>海将军的存在是与世隔绝的秘密，也因此让朝夕居于海底的他们的关系拉近到无以复加的地步，于是在默契的推使下，六个年纪尚小的孩子瞒过加隆的眼睛成立了一支临时任务小队，而本次的最终目的就是要探索出加隆身上最惊人的秘密。<br/>在大家的询问下，艾尔扎克答出他与加隆都来自圣域，也就是圣斗士的领地，他可以感受到加隆的实力绝不逊于其师黄金圣斗士水瓶座的卡妙，然而在无数个寒冷的夜晚里，他和师弟听老师说过许多关于圣域的故事里，在提到这个名字时都会立刻硬生生的改口，他像是一种禁忌，又或是一个秘密，与此相对的是每当加隆说起在大地上的守护者时，也会难免表露出复杂奇异的情绪来。<br/>这样的秘闻无疑的将他们的行动推向了自以为的更有意义的方向，然后卡萨在大家的掩护下开始试图窥探加隆的内心，只不过这样的行为又如何能够逃过最擅精神力系武器的加隆，还没过上几许，在加隆冷酷凶悍更胜于无可奈何的神色下，他们只得齐心一致的道歉，接着立刻手拉着手逃之夭夭。<br/>卡萨说，即使只能看到短短一眼，也能知道在加隆心里最重要的是一名与他样貌相似但气质截然不同的男人，而他们的关系……卡萨居然颇为不好意思的摇了摇头，只是表示出了意味深长的笑来。<br/>他们似是恍然大悟的各自拍拍脑袋，却又想不明白这个没头没脑的线索到底在加隆的人生里究竟意味着什么，即使勉强算得详知诸事的艾尔扎克也说不出个所以然来。<br/>而后似是过了很久很久，也许是圣域传来教皇自裁的消息以后，此事又被不明不白的翻了出来，意外的却在于，加隆原本阴沉的脸色竟逐渐转往无波无澜的死水一般，他只是重重的叹息，向着卡萨也向着所有人说道：“别再做这样的事情，也别再问。”<br/>在苏兰特走神于回忆之途的半晌里，朱利安也难得的用一种耐人寻味的目光研究起这个乍然出现却又浑身散发着熟悉气息的少年，也许是因为彼此都像是……来自海洋的孩子，但是苏兰特也曾说他是在奥地利土生土长的孩子，许是极富盛名的蓝色多瑙河也有着不逊于大海的美丽与怀抱。<br/>朱利安暂时停止了对于苏兰特的猜想，只是伸出手来，饶有兴趣的抚摸向苏兰特腰间新配的长笛，过了一会就稍稍蹙起眉来：“这把笛子倒也特别。”<br/>苏兰特略略吃了一惊，只笑着含糊说道：“这只是年岁有些久的老东西，并不是什么稀罕的玩意。”<br/>“流金溢彩，工艺绝佳，非金非铜，也不像是木头或是石材，竟有我都不能分辨出来的原料。”朱利安难得会有困惑的神情：“很是稀奇。”<br/>苏兰特回答道：“我也只知道这是一种很稀有的金属，时间太久，久到后来大家……大家也都忘记了。”<br/>身边的朱利安没有过去的记忆，加隆回归曾与哥哥有过无数喜悦和痛苦的旅途，狄蒂丝化为人鱼永驻海底，其他的人……他们的岁月也会堆叠在苏兰特的人生里，成为他灵魂的一部分。<br/>朱利安点点头，没有继续追问下去，阴郁的海风卷过如沫的波涛，将空气都染上酸涩的氛围来，苏兰特难得的居然有种想流泪的冲动，许是今天的风太过强烈，此刻就将最熟悉的气息吹得满天满地的包围过来，毫无防备的闯进了关于逝者的怀念之中。<br/>“你……”朱利安看到他的表情时怔了又怔，接着他伸出手小心翼翼的将苏兰特牵引到自己的怀中，然后如试探般的贴上他的嘴唇，海水特有的味道带着潮湿的气息将他们的亲吻黏腻在了一起。<br/>那一刻苏兰特想起来加隆给其他几人讲起海将军的责任时，说到他们的力量来自海皇，所以都要不顾一切去守护海皇殿下，但是他下一秒像是想起什么似的皱皱眉摇摇头，转而说道：“我却更希望，你们能够找到你们真正想使用这份力量的方向。”<br/>所以，海魔女选择相信海皇，苏兰特选择……一生一世追随朱利安，这是千百年前就写下的相遇，是兜兜转转都会回到的原点，是只要目光交汇就能闪烁的光。<br/>早有征兆的冰冷雨点终于倾泻而来，落成他们身上的零星水珠，如轻羽如花瓣，如沉溺于深水之中，失去了一切重心与依靠，他们仅有彼此。</p><p>梭罗家的发家史如同所有传世的记录里写的一样惊心动魄、光怪陆离，但到了朱利安口中却又变成了另一种隐匿于平淡之下的惊涛骇浪。<br/>先祖在横穿大西洋海域之时，遇到了没有征兆的暴风雨，相比于现在各种高科技的产物，当年几乎堪称为贫瘠的航行工具对于惨烈的天气根本就是束手无策的，朱利安说到这里难得也无奈叹道：“即使如今，在天灾之下，人力终究有限甚至渺小，我无法想象当年他们所遭遇的时候该有多么绝望。”<br/>然后在一筹莫展几乎是必死无疑的局面下——“在外界的传说里只有语焉不详海皇庇佑的记录，然而在我幼时所听到的故事中的描述里，他见到了神迹，大海流域之处，即为海皇所在。”<br/>“待他逃出生天后，梭罗家也就此走上了称霸海洋的道路，而家族世世代代所相传的宗旨中最重要的一条，即是全心全意的信仰和尊奉海皇殿下。”<br/>所有的故事朱利安与加隆的叙述中合而为一，拼凑出了完整的过去，神的恩赐从不会是简单的给予，人间体代代更迭，红颜白骨转瞬即逝，高高在上的神明只需一双翻云覆雨手就可安然的高枕无忧。<br/>海洋从来都是冒险者一生的象征，历史的开拓、文明的传承都会有着航海家的身影，所以苏兰特当然明白，梭罗家的小少爷也和他的祖祖辈辈一样，生来的血中就附着着对海洋的依恋与向往，在听过家族传说的残影后，前往寻找过往的全貌根本就是不需犹豫，势在必行的举动。<br/>苏兰特想了又想，过去一定也会有冠以梭罗之姓的人试图验证过传说故事的真假，也许他们找到了目的，也许他们会铩羽而归，而从朱利安的神色里，他知道一代又一代的人将这份敬意与向往都刻进血脉，越延续越深刻。<br/>“虽然被称为‘Seven Blues’这样宏大的名称，我想这个地方，一定是在昔日先祖遭遇危险的地方。”<br/>只是岁月漫长流转的过程里，沧海亦能化为桑田，要在茫茫大海中找到一个没有任何地缘标志的地方，其实并不容易。<br/>朱利安抬起手来，指向满天璀璨的星辰：“所幸天上的星星不会消失。”<br/>星光倒映在海面上，被起伏的涟漪推成银色的光毯，在愈发走进梭罗家的秘密，亦是愈发靠近自身秘密的时候，苏兰特忽而觉得一直被烦恼困锁的心情霎时都跟着清爽而透彻起来，他拿起长笛笑道：“现在的你，又会想听什么曲子呢？”<br/>朱利安稍稍思索后说道：“总有一天我将与你优雅相遇。”<br/>苏兰特修长灵活的指尖掠过气孔，奏出宛转悠扬又荡气回肠的《Moon River》，临出发前的夜晚里，他们也曾一同坐在无人的大厅里，用古董的唱片机随意的播放着音乐。<br/>然后歌里唱到我们在彩虹的末端等待与你的相遇时，朱利安就张开了怀抱，他们迎着通明的灯火，迎着比灯火更漫长却暗淡的月光，开始似是等待已久的事情。<br/>如醺如醉的气息似天罗地网，所有的声音，所有的色彩都被眩晕成眼前最清楚的唯一容颜，苏兰特看到朱利安的眼中如烟如雾的情意，看到倒影出自己的艳红瞳孔，正以如梦如幻的目光与他相视，然后他们相拥亲吻，贴合至彼此交融毫无缝隙。<br/>像是一支曲子演绎到最高潮，像是一段旋律唱到了最精彩之处，苏兰特恍然间似是听到从未有过的最动听的仙乐一般，短暂却永恒，热烈亦美满，他的手指划过朱利安的背脊，无意识的画出一个又一个音符，直到落下休止。<br/>“苏兰特今年多大了？”<br/>“以我老家那里的标准还算不得成年。”<br/>“那么……”朱利安轻啄他的额头和眼角：“我们可以一起长大，一起活到长命百岁，一起去看千万姿态的世界。”<br/>“好——”<br/>苏兰特结束了吹奏，朱利安靠近他的身边与他一同席坐在甲板上，他们安静的沿着水流汩汩声在星光的航路上前行，沉沉的陷入梦乡。</p><p>沿着古老的观星术他们终于走进了看起来风平浪静的区域，朱利安坐在控制室里小心翼翼的操持着船只开始摸索前行。<br/>站在甲板处的苏兰特抬头望见原本晴朗的天空中开始涌起了层层叠叠的云雾，如重峦叠嶂般压抑，如舞台上永远拉不尽的帷幔般沉重。<br/>接着自海底缓缓涌起了又远又近的声音来——流浪已久的旅人啊，今天请永恒留在此处，这里有最甜的酒，这里有最美的梦，这里是你追逐一生的领域……<br/>缥缈轻柔的歌声唱起古老的语言，熟悉到如附着于骨血的声音，刻进灵魂深处的唱词，却让苏兰特从脚底涌起了寒气，浑身僵硬的钉在原地——<br/>是塞壬。<br/>传说里的海妖出现于此地，唱起了诱惑灵魂的歌谣。<br/>苏兰特匆忙回头看向控制室寻找朱利安，意外的是他似乎完全不为所动，只是仔细的观察着天气的变化，甚至都没有注意到此刻苏兰特的怪异表现。<br/>苏兰特在电光火石却已想得明白了，海皇的灵魂虽然遭到封印，但与朱利安的联系却不曾隔断，此刻的塞壬为保护海皇领地出现，自然不会去撼动海皇人间体的安危。<br/>在更早的以前，加隆也曾告诉过所有人，待到海皇再次苏醒之际，所有的封印之地也将一并觉醒过来。<br/>海皇会分出部分意识封存于各地，海将军在生时也都需要分出一部分力量作为保护，眼下另外五人业已殉身，加隆也封存了海龙鳞衣，现在还驻留着启动防守之力的就唯有海魔女的力量。<br/>乌云汇聚，电闪雷鸣，黑沉沉的天重重的压了下来，海面翻腾不息，狂暴的雨丝连成一根根长而韧的线在将黛色的天空和如墨的大海越来越近。<br/>“只要突破了这一关就能够看到最终的路了吧——”<br/>这是对于他们最终的考验，骄矜的神对于他亲选的附身也不会轻易的纵容，之前的那些探险家又如何闯过的呢？<br/>苏兰特并不知道答案，但是此刻他需要做的事情业已一片明晰。<br/>苏兰特再不犹豫，自腰间抽出长笛，在按下音节的时刻，海魔女鳞衣就瞬时的出现在了面前。<br/>金灿灿的铠甲迸射出辉煌的光芒，变成此刻天地间唯一的光源。<br/>他抓过船沿的栏杆纵身向海中跃去，在接触海面的一刹那已是全副武装，接着死亡尽头交响曲的声音立刻震彻了整片海面。<br/>如针的雨点扎出一朵朵不起眼的水花，逐渐的平息下来。<br/>海妖的歌声也随着笛音的辐射渐次消弭，转而开始歌唱恭迎陛下莅临的颂歌，苏兰特重新回到甲板上。<br/>朱利安已经自控制室中走出，蓝色瞳孔此刻平静如镜，他向苏兰特颔首笑道：“海魔女，你刚刚做的非常好。”<br/>“陛下——”苏兰特还未来得及行跪礼，朱利安已伸手与他相牵在了一起。<br/>“我先是朱利安，才是波塞冬。”<br/>“那请容许我先前的隐瞒——苏兰特，南大西洋海将军海魔女，参见海皇陛下。”<br/>朱利安突然笑起来，接着抚摸他铠甲上光滑圆润的翅膀：“不管什么样子的你，我都很喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>后日谈<br/>“然后呢？然后发生了什么？”<br/>贵鬼双眼炯炯发光，听到入神处，就抱着苏兰特的手臂问个没完没了。<br/>苏兰特歪过头想了想：“接着我们又一次来到了海底。”<br/>圣战结束后的贵鬼跟随青铜圣斗士来到星之子学院小住，在此期间就遇到了前来慰问和义演的朱利安与苏兰特，曾经用以战斗的长笛正用来为孩子们吹奏起了各式各样幸福的音乐，然后朱利安会坐在边上，引领所有人一同高歌《奇异恩典》。<br/>隐藏的身份的过去意味着自然而然的亲近，以及某种意义上的同伴。<br/>贵鬼趁着休憩期间便拉着苏兰特询问在海界之战结束后，他与那个看起来高贵完美但总觉得有些傻乎乎的小少爷做什么去了。<br/>苏兰特一下子不知道该怎么回应：“朱利安是个很善良的人，你这样形容他似乎并不公平。”<br/>当时只有八岁的贵鬼居然学起成年人的样子，努力笑得颇为狡猾，力图模仿成熟的弧度：“你喜欢他，当然看他哪里都是优点，我明白的。”<br/>苏兰特敲敲他的脑袋不再纠缠于这个话题，一路就将故事说到了他们在风雨中终于找到了目的地，而朱利安也想起了化身海皇之时的一切记忆。<br/>恰好朱利安也结束了与孩子们的又一场游戏，见苏兰特与贵鬼似是正开开心心的说着什么似的，便也走了过去。<br/>“在说什么呢？”<br/>“这小家伙想听我们冒险的故事。”苏兰特抱过贵鬼让他坐在自己的腿上，留出一方位置给朱利安：“刚刚才说到暴风雨停止之时，我与你看到了通往海底的道路。”<br/>“你也去过海底神殿，多少也该知道那里的模样。”朱利安续着苏兰特的话说了下去。<br/>其时，随着暴雨的停息，海妖柔软如缎的歌声里，无边无际的海面重归于原本辽阔宁静的模样，然后自中间生生劈出一道裂缝，水帘缓缓拉起延展出一条深不见底的水晶阶梯。<br/>朱利安看向苏兰特，他们心有灵犀的换过十指紧扣的姿势，携手踏上了通往终点的阶梯，金属的鞋跟摩擦过地面，敲出有节奏的清脆声响，然后淹没于轰轰烈烈的水流声中。<br/>他们左右两侧是如瀑布般奔腾不息的流水砌成的墙壁，如镜子般映出他们一步一步往前行走的样子，所有的水中生物会在两人走过的一瞬间齐齐的停止游动做出致礼的姿态。<br/>越往深处便越发黝黑的道路，唯有最深海生物身上的荧光影影绰绰照出在路的尽头是一束光，然后光芒越来越近，越来越浓烈，直到他们走了进去——<br/>……富丽堂皇，苏兰特一瞬间意识到了何为词穷的感受，神殿的外围被各式各样的金银珠宝随意的堆满，小小一样都可以在人间引发疯狂的稀世奇珍，在此间就被无所谓的丢弃，他们安静的于此沉睡，变成神殿的守卫与陪伴。<br/>“这里有许多来源于我们家族的东西，这个也是……还有那里……”朱利安随意指了几处可以一眼发现家纹的东西：“想来在我之前也有很多长辈到达过此地。”<br/>对于人类而言，他们追求无限的生命，追求无穷的财富，追求无上的权利，他们终其一生奔波忙碌，对神而言却都是唾手可得至无趣的东西，可人类能献于神的也不过是这些他们不屑一顾的宝物，然而也许高高在上的神也有羡慕平凡人类的时刻。<br/>他们穿过金碧辉煌的大厅走进了空荡素净的甬道，半透明的材质雕砌而成的道路剔透晶莹，五彩缤纷的珊瑚，摇曳生姿的水草将通道辉映成五光十色，石壁印着历代梭罗家的家谱，朱利安·梭罗走到尽头处将手掌按在了自己的名字上。<br/>苍凉恢宏的主殿呈现在了两人的眼前，却是意外的空旷，唯有一座海皇的雕像伫立此方，然后海皇的意识缓慢张开结界：“许久未见了，梭罗家的孩子，以及——朕最忠诚的海将军之一，海魔女。”<br/>他们一同向着高耸的古老雕像单膝下跪：“拜见海皇陛下。”<br/>海皇的声音如广场上的大钟低沉温厚，带着震颤人心的威力：“所有的事情朕都已经知晓了，朱利安，你是个好孩子，苏兰特，你亦是如此。”<br/>“朕的眼睛会永永远远的注视着大海，注视着你们的世界。”<br/>“人间充满欺骗，充满虚假，而你们却与之截然不同。”<br/>如同审判而不容拒绝的神音犹在回响——<br/>“每一次梭罗家的人走到这里，为的都是寻找当年契约的真相，而你的回答又会是什么？”<br/>然后朱利安缓慢说出了与当年先祖一样的话来：“梭罗家愿千秋万代尊奉海皇大人为唯一之神，也望海皇殿下佑我家族永为七海之王。”<br/>“我们将共享大海，我们将世世代代永为盟友。”<br/>“时代更迭，空间轮转，永世长存。”<br/>与此同时，苏兰特再一次听到了来自海妖的赞歌，他举起长笛按下了协奏的音符——<br/>“然后等我们再睁开眼来，就已经回到了原先的船上，天地晴朗，迎接我们的暴风雨只是神的幻象，一点痕迹都没有留下来。”苏兰特转头看着朱利安：“你与海皇还说了些什么？”<br/>“我想把这份天赐的力量用于正确的地方，比方说——”朱利安低头看了一眼已经听得有些累，以至于开始昏昏欲睡贵鬼，颇有些感慨的揉揉他的头发：“去帮助你们圣斗士获得最终的胜利。”<br/>苏兰特点点头：“还有呢？”<br/>朱利安想了想，张开手掌轻轻盖住贵鬼的双眼，蹭上脸去与苏兰特亲吻在了一处，满天阳光穿过树叶的遮蔽落成他们身上的斑驳影子：“我们一起靠这份力量去帮助更多人。”<br/>“Ich genieße die Zeit mit dir.”（注1）<br/>——END——<br/>注1：Ich genieße die Zeit mit dir，德语，意为“我享受有你的时光。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>